


Moments in Time

by Fandroki29



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandroki29/pseuds/Fandroki29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could pinpoint the exact moment in time he knew she was gone. Physically present, but spiritually absent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

He could pinpoint the exact moment in time he knew she was gone. Physically present, but spiritually absent.

They were standing in a room now filled with bleeding out EVOS. He was glad the child escaped. The pain of losing a child is nothing he would wish on another parent.

_His wife sat kneeling in a pile of rubble. Trying without luck to stop the blood pouring out of their son’s body. One of them was screaming, or maybe both of them. He felt trapped inside himself. Words and sounds flowed like water around him. Muddled and impossible to slow down. He tried desperately to wake his son. Shaking his shoulders as he did every morning. Within moments,the light in Dennis' eyes was fading. Luke hoped the pain in his chest was killing him._

He threw an arm around his wife’s shoulder, and walked her out and away from the flames slowly engulfing the bodies around them. This would be the last time he would spill blood. He could feel it. EVOS everywhere were being hunted and having their lives taken from them. He and Joanne spent months killing and covering their tracks, and it was time to go home.

One of them got away,“ he told her, showing her the card the child had dropped on the ground. He knew once she heard this one was just a child, she would be done killing. The thought of an innocent child narrowly escaping the fate of the Collins would bring her back. Once they stepped far enough from the crime scene, he and his wife turned and made eye contact. “The one that got away was pretty young. A child.” He explained. She smiled, "So, should we head to the ice cream parlor then? This shouldn’t take long if he’s young.” He worked on keeping his emotions flat. His face clear of any doubt in his wife’s intentions. Shock reverberated through him. “I’m not hungry.” He stated. He hoped she understood he had lost hunger in their cause, not a good meal. It had been months since he and his wife sat and actually enjoyed a meal together without discussing who they would kill next.

_“I love you,” she whispered. The candle that had once been in the center of the kitchen table had been blown out and pushed on the ground. Wax leaked over their linoleum. He had her propped on the table, her legs wrapped around his hips. Their empty plates pushed away and forgotten. “I love you, too.”_

He had lost his hunger for their fight, but never for his wife. For what they had, and will never have again. For her laugh. For the way she loved to slide her fingernails against his scalp and through his hair when he tasted her, for the way he held her from behind with his head on her shoulder while their child played, for how long and difficult the journey was to finally have a child. The miscarriages, the false tests, and how they never lost each other in the struggle. For how one day their beautiful son was finally conceived and born a healthy and happy baby. He would never again get to experience the elation of telling his child how much he loved him. He nearly let a tear slip out, and moved to hug his wife. He would never let her see what this did to him. He had to be strong for her. She wrapped her arms around him, and smiled. “You’ll be starving in the morning, my love."

_The world was blurry, and whoever was screaming was piercing his ear drums. Blood seemed to rush to his head all at once, pounding ruthlessly against his temples. He tried to call out to his wife. To grab her hand in his last moments and squeeze with enough strength to wordlessly tell her he loved her. That he would always love her and their son. He hoped they would all be reunited momentarily. He was sure death would relieve him._

She reached for the gun in the seat of his pants and recocked it. "Let’s get some rest. You’ve had a hard day,” She pulled gently away from him. He stared hard into her eyes, seeing every speck of color that had once littered their sons eyes, and noticed Joanne and Dennis now shared another trait. The light from two beautiful eyes that had once burned bright, was officially blown out.

_He thrust in to her a final time, and kissed her throat feverishly. “Please never let my light burn out, Luke. You’re the only reason I have hope. Stay with me, no matter how hard this may be. I know we’ve been trying forever for one of our own, but we’re close. We’re so close.” She let her head fall back on the table and smiled. For days she had been glowing with a happiness he hadn’t seen in a long time. The next morning she brought him the pregnancy test._

He could pinpoint the exact moment in time he let her light burn out. He had tried everything to save her. Once again, he had failed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never posted a fanfic in my life, so critics are fine :) I don't know if I'll ever add to this or not.


End file.
